


Can't Sleep

by pain_or_love2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_or_love2018/pseuds/pain_or_love2018
Summary: Steve can't sleep so he decides to go check on those who survived.





	Can't Sleep

Steve couldn't sleep, not after everything that went down that day. Thanos had won and had taken nearly everybody with nothing but a simple snap of his fingers. He took Wanda, Vision, Sam, T'Challa, Bucky...

He could still remeber him calling his name as if he could stop it. As if Steve could save him...

And yet he lost him again, he lost his best friend for a second time and he didn't even know how to mourn him. He remembers the first time he had died how painful it had been, how he had felt like he couldn't breathe. But now, now he just felt numb. And he wasn't able to sleep, he was just thinking too much. Eveyone had told him to go and get some rest until Tony returns from whatever planet he was on, but he just couldn't. What if someone else turned to dust while resting? What if he turned to dust while resting? He just wasn't able to rest, so he decided to go check on the others to make sure that they were okay. He checked room for room, first Thor, then Rhodey, Bruce and he even checked on the poor talking racoon which he couldn't remember the name. They were all asleep. As they should be, after all, today was exhausting on so many levels, both physically and emotionally. And even though he felt tired he still couldn't get around falling asleep himself.

He finally went to check on Natasha. Of all of them she was the one most likely to be awake, she would probably be trying to figure out how to fix this or just simply drowning her sorrows with few shots of vodka. A while ago she had found out that Nick, Hill and little Nathaniel had vanished into ashes too. He didn't meant to eavesdrop but when he passed in front of her door earlier and saw Clint looking like a mess on the video call he just couldn't help himself and stayed there listening to their talk. He remembers how Clint kept repeating the words "my little boy is gone" and "how can we fix this?" in such a broken tone that his heart ached for him, he couldn't imagine what losing a son would do to a person. He also remembers how Nat seemed so composed that some would say she hasn't lost a thing during this fight. But he could see her fingers, how they were moving intensively, something she often did when she was troubled. She told Clint that she didn't know how, but that she would do everything in her power to do so and terminated the call to gaze upon the window. He knew she knew he was there but she still acted like she didn't know he was listening. So when she didn't acknowledged him, he took that as a sign that she wanted to be alone and he granted her that.

He went into her room and there she was, asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful that he just stood there watching her for a few moments. She had dyed her hair a few months ago and he remembers it vividly. When she walked into his and Sam's room with that white hair and how he just openly stared. Sam just said it was nice and went back to doing whatever the hell was that he was doing, but Steve kept on staring, because "how dare she?". He loved her red hair and she ruined it. And of course she noticed his frustrated face but she simply laughed at him and said that hair grows back at it's natural color, he just answered with an "Okay" and went on pretending that those silver locks weren't mocking him everytime they fought together.

And even though he dreaded her new hair, to him, she was still one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. He moved closer to her bed to try and get a better look at her. She was so peaceful in her sleep with her hair falling on her face. He reached out to move it so that he could get a better look of her face. He should've thought better though, because the next thing he knew was that he was now with his back on the bed and with a extremely angry blond assassin holding a knife to his throat. He had barely touched her and she grabed his hand and flipped him onto the bed so fast that he felt dizzy.

"Woaah, Nat! It's me! It's Steve!" He said, holding his hand up in surrender. As soon as she heard his voice she relaxed and removed the knife from his throat. But she continued to straddle his chest with her legs pressed against his ribs.

"What the hell Rogers?!" She gasped, rolling her eyes at him, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep" He said apologetically. She laughed.

"I was! Until you woke me..." She said it harshly but he could see in her eyes that she found it amusing.

"Sorry..." Steve said putting his hand on her knee apologetically. She relaxed further and then climbed out of his chest and went to sit on the bed turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Did Tony get here?" Romanoff asked him.

"No" He said and she kept staring at him with those green eyes, waiting for him to explain why he was there "I just couldn't sleep, so I went to check on everyone and ended up here".

Her eyes softened and she smiled softly at him and he could see that she understood why he was there. She always did. She shifted on the bed, getting closer to him and her face grew serious.

"I'm sorry about Bucky" He just nodded in thanks and she knew that he didn't really wanted to talk about that now.

"I'm sorry about Nathaniel" she didn't even flinch. Of course she knew he had listened. Yet her eyes gave her away. He could see the pain there, he could see how this was affecting her more than she let on. She stared at him, she knew he was seeing how she felt and she didn't try to hide it. He appreciated that and it made him smile a little.

"You should sleep" She said and laid down beside him and holding her head on her hands to keep staring at him.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking" He turned to her, mimicking her position. She just stared him for a moment as if she was analyzing him. Making sure he was telling the truth there, once she was satisfied her eyes softened.

"Lay down" She told him. He frowned but did as she asked and she moved closer to him on the bed putting her left hand on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. She kept looking into his eyes while she moved her hand higher, burying it in the hair at the nape of this neck, massaging there. He closed his eyes, sighing, losing himself on her soothing touch. At some point she had laid down beside him her other hand stretched above her head resting against the headboard. She kept massaging his head and staring at his eyes for a long time. After awhile he started to feel his eyelids getting heavy and he just put his hand on her waist to bring her closer to him. When she was close enough he entangled their legs and nuzzled his face against her chest sighing.

She kept on with her fingers moving over his hair, never once pushing him away. It felt good and it helped slowing down his thoughts enough for him to fall asleep.

The last thing he remebers before losing his conscious is the feeling of a kiss upon his head and Natasha's fingers still tangled up on his hair.


End file.
